Kai Green
Benwolf |occupation = Student Spiritual dancer |relative = Wes Green (grandfather) |Alternate Counterparts = Kai Green (Ben 10,000 Timeline) |backcolor = 993235}} Kai Green is one of Ben's first love interests, who makes her first debut in Benwolf. Kai is the granddaughter of Wes Green, a friend and former partner of Max Tennyson. Appearance In the original series, Kai had long, black hair and brown eyes. She wore a red shirt, green shorts, brown boots with white socks. She had silver bracelets and a blue ring. In Omniverse, Kai wears a long sleeved red shirt with a red and peach colored sweater. She still has brown boots (now with blue stripes) and her shorts are even shorter now. Her hair is in a ponytail and she also has a tan earring. She wears brown gloves, tan socks, and a belt. Powers and Abilities Kai has considerable tracking skills taught to her by her grandfather. In Omniverse, it is revealed that she has been taking Judo lessons, showing considerable skill against trained soldiers of the Forever Knights. History Ben 10 She first appeared doing a spiritual Native American dance in the episode Benwolf. She was Ben's first crush, but she only took interest in him after he started becoming Blitzwolfer because she wanted to, as quoted, "train and tame him". When she admitted to this, Gwen gave her a stern talking to. She made a cameo appearance in Ben's dream world in Perfect Day. Omniverse Kai appeared in An American Benwolf in London. Working with her grandfather, they find the secret laboratory of Dr. Jekyll, quickly afterwards ambushed by the Forever Knights in their search for Dr. Jekyll's Hyde Formula. While capturing Wes, Kai manages to escape and contacts Ben and his partner Rook for help. Ultimately, they discovered the hidden location of the legendary Excalibur. When removing the blade from its stone seemingly proves impossible even with the Hyde Formula or Ben's strongest aliens, Forever King Chadwick orders his men to kill their enemies. As Ben battles the mutated Forever King, the cave's underground pipes were ruptured and caused a flooding. Convincing the Forever Knights to work together, everyone was able to escape alive. She plays a major role in Fight at the Museum and Secret of Dos Santos. Appearances Ben 10 *''Benwolf'' (first appearance) *''Perfect Day'' (dream; cameo) Ben 10: Omniverse *''An American Benwolf in London'' (first re-appearance) *''Fight at the Museum'' *''Secret of Dos Santos'' Etymology In Navajo, Kai means "Willow tree". Trivia *In Ken 10, it is seen that Kenny's skin color is a mix of white and Native American.﻿ According to the pop-up version, Ben would eventually marry Kai in a possible future, and she is Ken's mother. *In An American Benwolf in London, Kai is shown to be the only one able to move the sword Excalibur from it's stone, having grabbed onto it in order to prevent drowning it moved slightly. *While still greatly liking Blitzwolfer, she has shown signs of growing feelings for Ben as himself, becoming bashful when people imply they are a couple and giving Ben a kiss on the cheek as he leaves. * Kai considers Blitzwolfer to be her favorite out of all of Ben's aliens. * In ''Secret of Dos Santos ''Kai kisses Ben. ** When Kai Kisses him, Ben is transformed as XLR8 es:Kai Green Category:Characters Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Females Category:Ben's love interests Category:Original Series Characters Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Secondary Characters